Confesión
by Eve Kampz
Summary: Una noche, bebiendo con Takiya, Kobayashi empieza a pensar acerca de sus sentimientos hacia Tohru. ¿Está enamorada de la rubia? y más importante aún ¿Será capaz de confesárselo?


─ ¡Una ronda más! ─ gritó Kobayashi después de terminar la quinta cerveza de la noche ─ Esta cerveza es deliciosa, Takiya. ¿Por qué no habíamos venido aquí antes?

─ Bueno, yo tampoco conocía este lugar, fue Fafnir quien me habló de él ─ respondió Takiya pidiendo otra cerveza, con mucha más discreción que Kobayashi ─ Parecer ser que se reunió con algunos amigos de juego aquí. Por primera, y única vez, llegó un poco ebrio a casa.

─ ¿Fafnir llegó ebrio? Eso sí es algo que me gustaría ver ─ dijo Kobayashi tomándose media cerveza de un trago ─ Nunca he visto a Tohru ebria. Tiene buen aguante para beber.

─ Todo lo contrario a ti ─ rio el chico ─ con unas cuantas copas te vuelves mucho más alegre y sociable. Tal vez hasta Tohru te prefiera ebria.

─ ¿Qué dices? ─ preguntó Kobayashi confundida ─ ¿Y por qué no habría de preferirme sobria?

─ Bueno, cuando estás tomada eres un poco más… cariñosa con ella ─ murmuró Takiya ─ Hasta parece que correspondes sus sentimientos.

─ ¿Qué? No… no es eso ─ Kobayashi se bebió la otra mitad de la cerveza ─ Y a Tohru le agrado así, seria y fría.

─ Le agradas así porque está enamorada de ti y sabe que no podrá obtener nada más de ti ─ respondió el chico susurrando ─ pero seguro que estallaría de felicidad si fueras más cariñosa con ella todo el tiempo.

─ Pero… ser cariñosa con ella, le haría creer que correspondo sus sentimientos… pensaría que yo también… ─ Kobayashi suspiró larga y sonoramente ─ que yo también estoy enamorada de ella.

─ Aja, y me vas a decir que no lo estás… ─ bufó el chico ─ No importa que tan reservada o seria seas, se nota que sientes lo mismo. Te conozco, y sé que eres amable, pero lo de Tohru… eso no es sólo amabilidad, o tu fijación con las maids, es mucho más.

─ Supongamos que es verdad… ─ susurró Kobayashi haciendo una seña al cantinero para que le diera otra cerveza ─ No digo que lo sea, pero sí lo fuera ¿Qué debería hacer?

─ Bueno, dile que tú también estás enamorada de ella ─ respondió Takiya ─ Tómala de la mano cuando salgan. Podrías besarla, seguro que muere por que la beses.

─ ¡¿Besarla?! ─ gritó Kobayashi sonrojándose por completo al llamar la atención de todo el bar ─ ¿Estás loco?

─ ¿No quieres? ─ dijo el chico ─ yo sólo lo sugería, pero tu reacción me ha dicho todo. ¿Por qué no pedimos la cuenta y vas a hacer lo que tienes que hacer?

─ Está bien, pide la cuenta ─ respondió Kobayashi apurando su último trago ─ pero sólo porque ya bebí demasiado, no porque vaya a hacer… eso.

Y así, Kobayashi pagó la cuenta, había bebido demasiado así que tomó un taxi. Y volvió a casa. Todo el trayecto pensó en Tohru.

¿Estaba enamorada de la rubia? Kobayashi no sabía mucho de amor, pero sí sabía que el tiempo que pasó sin Tohru fueron las horas más largas y vacías de su vida. Y que, en cambio, desde que la rubia apareció en su vida tenía más razones para esforzarse, más ganas de levantarse cada mañana. Kobayashi no estaba cómoda con las confrontaciones, y sin embargo se enfrentó al padre de Tohru, porque no podía soportar perderla otra vez ¿Eso era amor? Tal vez lo era, sonaba a amor.

¿Quería besarla? Aunque le costara reconocerlo, sí quería. Más de una vez se había sorprendido a si misma mirando a Tohru cuando ella no se daba cuenta, a veces se preguntaba cómo se sentiría acariciar su cabello, otras, se preguntaba que pasaría si se atreviera a abrazarla en serio, y a veces se imaginaba qué se sentiría besarla. Pero era difícil admitir esos pensamientos, porque para Kobayashi son cosas que implican tener una relación, querer a alguien… y esas cosas no solían salir bien. Era cómodo estar como estaban, sin todas las complicaciones de una relación… pero a veces tenía tantas ganas de estar más cerca de ella, de ser más… intimas.

¿Entonces tenía intención de ser algo más que su amiga? Claro, una parte de ella se imaginaba la típica novela romántica en la que el solitario amo se enamora de su maid, y luchan contra todo por defender su amor. Pero otra se preocupaba por todos los problemas que eso atraería, sin mencionar que las dos eran chicas. Claro que eso ya era más común en Japón, pero aun así…

El taxi había llegado por fin a casa de Kobayashi, el taxista tuvo que elevar la voz y repetir que habían llegado, pues la chica estaba absorta en sus pensamientos.

Kobayashi suspiró un par de veces antes de entrar a casa, ya no se sentía tomada, su mente estaba clara, aunque sus sentimientos no. Miró el reloj. Tal vez Tohru ya estaba dormida. Tal vez todo eso no era necesario y solo había pensado tonterías por culpa del alcohol.

─ ¡Kobayashi-san! ─ saludó Tohru alegremente levantándose de la silla de un salto ─ ¡Bienvenida a casa!

─ Tohru… Sigues despierta ─ respondió Kobayashi con la cabeza hecha un revoltijo ─ Debiste ir a dormir.

─ Pero Kobayashi-san tiene hambre siempre que llega de beber, así que prepare algo… no es mi cola, lo juro ─ dijo Tohru sirviendo la comida en un plato.

─ Gracias, Tohru ─ dijo Kobayashi empezando a comer, la rubia pasó toda la comida contándole de lo que había hecho (y aprendido) ese día. Kobayashi solo escuchaba de fondo, porque en su mente las preguntas seguían resonando, y ahora que tenía a Tohru de frente parecían querer salir de inmediato. La comida había calmado todo efecto de alcohol que aún quedara, más no las ideas de su corazón.

─ Tohru… ─ dijo por fin Kobayashi ─ ¿Cómo sabes que estás enamorada de mí?

─ Kobayashi-san… ─ respondió la rubia sorprendida y sonrojada ─ Lo siento cada que te veo, es el momento más feliz de mi día, cuando tú cruzas esa puerta y llegas cansada de trabajar y yo puedo consentirte un poco con una rica cena, siento que es lo que quiero hacer el resto de mi vida, estar con Kobayashi-san.

─ Pero… ¿Por qué estás enamorada de mí? ─ preguntó la pelirroja en busca de aclarar sus dudas ─ No suelo ser cariñosa contigo, puedo ser muy fría a veces…

─ Tal vez eso aparentas, pero yo he visto más allá, detrás de esa actitud fría tienes un corazón muy cálido ─ respondió Tohru con una sonrisa ─ siempre estás dispuesta a ayudar a los demás, aunque implique hacer sacrificios, siempre te esfuerzas por dar lo mejor de ti en todo, te hiciste cargo de Kanna cuando no tenías por qué, y aunque no lo digas, sé que la quieres. Y aunque no me lo demuestres, sé que sientes algo por mí, puedo sentirlo.

─ Tohru… si yo decidiera demostrártelo… ¿Podrías no enloquecer? ─ preguntó Kobayashi nerviosamente.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué…? ─ dijo Tohru, pero Kobayashi no la dejó terminar, se había acercado y le había plantado un beso en los labios.

Era la primera vez que Tohru besaba a alguien, nunca lo había hecho, ni como humana ni como dragón. Pero sabía que ese iba a ser el beso más especial de su vida. Una oleada de sensaciones la invadió, una eufórica alegría nació en su corazón. Y lo que sentía cada que veía a Kobayashi estaba ahí, pero multiplicado por un millón. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz.

Kobayashi había salido un par de veces, y ya había besado antes, pero esto era algo fuera de este mundo, el beso había aclarado todas sus dudas. Sí, estaba enamorada de Tohru. Quería seguir besándola por siempre, porque cualquier complicación valía la pena con tal de sentirse tan plena.

Se besaron hasta que se quedaron sin aire. Cuando se separaron, a Tohru se le escaparon un par de lágrimas de felicidad. Kobayashi las secó dulcemente.

─ De ahora en adelante, si tú quieres, seré más cariñosa contigo ─ dijo Kobayashi tras recobrar el aliento ─ Y podemos besarnos, y tomarnos de la mano.

─ ¿Eso en que nos convierte Kobayashi-san? ─ preguntó Tohru con una enorme sonrisa y los labios ligeramente enrojecidos ─ ¿Seguiré siendo tu maid? ¿Seremos pareja? A mí me encanta ser la maid de Kobayashi-san.

─ Puedes seguir siendo mi maid, Tohru ─ respondió Kobayashi ─ esta casa sería un desastre sin tu ayuda. Y, sobre lo otro… podríamos serlo… pareja… si tú quieres.

─ Kobayashi… ¿Esto no lo dices sólo porque tomaste demasiado esta noche? ─ preguntó la rubia, temerosa de que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

─ Claro que no, Tohru ─ respondió la pelirroja ─ es verdad que fue esta noche, mientas bebía que Takiya me ha hecho una pregunta que me dejó pensando, y que tal vez el alcohol me hizo responderle con más sinceridad, pero ya pasó el efecto del alcohol y sigo sintiendo lo mismo.

─ Tienes que pedírmelo apropiadamente Kobayashi-san ─ dijo Tohru con expresión soñadora ─ Como en la televisión y los libros.

─ ¿Cómo en la televisión y los libros? ─ repitió Kobayashi confundida, Tohru asintió, la pelirroja había leído algunas novelas románticas en la escuela, y había visto un sinfín de veces en televisión confesiones de amor, pero todas eran muy diferentes, estaba desde el clásico arrodillarse frente a su amada, hasta gritarlo en televisión abierta, así que Kobayashi decidió hacerlo a su manera ─ No puedo hacerlo como en la TV o los libros, porque todas esas historias son ficción, podrán ser muy lindas, pero no son reales. Esto sí lo es. Tohru, el día que tu padre te alejó de mi lado experimenté por primera vez el dolor, todo el tiempo que estuviste lejos supe lo que es extrañar de verdad, hui toda mi vida de esas sensaciones, hasta que llegaste tú y no pude huir más… porque no quería huir. Quiero que te quedes a mi lado, Tohru. Tal vez no sea buena expresando mis emociones, pero… estoy enamorada de ti… y quiero que seamos pareja.

Esta vez fue Tohru quien se acercó a besar a Kobayashi, la pelirroja la envolvió con sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo mientras se besaban.

─ ¿Qué ocurre? ─ murmuró Kanna saliendo de su habitación, adormilada ─ ¡Oh! ¡Al fin pasó! ─ dijo al ver a Tohru en los brazos de Kobayashi ─ ¡Que bien! ─ añadió la pequeña antes de regresar para seguir durmiendo.

─ Bueno… supongo que Kanna puede empezar a dormir sola ─ murmuró Kobayashi con una tímida sonrisa.

─ ¿Qué? ─ exclamó Tohru ─ ¿Te refieres a… tú y yo… la misma habitación?

─ Bueno, sólo si tú quieres… y no hagas mucho ruido cuando duermo ─ respondió Kobayashi intentando ocultar su sonrojo ─ Y no hagas cosas raras.

─ Iré por mis cosas para llevarlas a tu habitación ─ dijo Tohru muy alegre.

"Está hecho, no hay marcha atrás" pensó Kobayashi, soltó un largo suspiro y luego sonrío. Se sentía bien, tal vez no sería tan malo después de todo.


End file.
